Looking Back
by DiNozzoFan1234
Summary: This is mcgee looking back over the years


this is for Alice a friend of mine who like McGee better but i like Tony more. So Tony all the way but here's something for you alice my friend!

* * *

Looking back

It seemed only to be yesterday when he joined NCIS while he was just a green rookie or Probie as

Tony keeps annoyingly saying there had been Gibbs was a still is a bit of a Bastard. Tony the

annoying, irritating, cocky, smiley and alot of a jock. Abby the gothic, intelligent, Hyper and dazzling

forensic. Ducky with his wise tales and Kate. Kate. Kate, the one who bickered with tony, teased him

and was skilled and smart.

Now (Somewhere in the Future)

Now lot had changed from back then. Kate had ribbed him a few times but she respected him. Tony

got the plague it was a tense and sad time but then relief when they found out the truth. Kate had

died. Then things began to change more rapidly. Ziva became part of the team, a new director, a

new perceptive of the team.

H e always thought that Tony picked on him because he was the newbie and that he enjoyed it but

that was until the first time I turned around and sniped back at him and he didn't look shocked or

outraged. He was... he looked proud I wasn't until I spoke to Abby and thought about it then I

realised that all the time he was trying to toughen me up to make me a better agent.

The same with Gibbs he may act like a bastard but it's only because he cares. He doesn't want

anything to happen plus there are a few advantages that go with it such as getting to lead on joint

cases and other things like being put first for processing evidence but also it made the team stronger

as they all had one thing in common and that was they all hate him.

Ziva is completely different as she is strong mind and used to being in places where there's authority

and is hardly afraid well she is but she is good at hiding it most of the time. When I looked at both

Ziva and Tony I could see the tension between the two it used to be different like they were meant

to be together be then after Rivkin. It was destroyed it seemed that no hope was left for them. Abby

is kind of the same as she was but she's alot stronger emotionally after everything with Ex – stalkers,

being shot at, kidnapped and many other things but she still is the Gothic happy-go-lucky person I

came to love and adore. Ducky still tells his tales giving out his wisdom to us all. Gibbs is somewhat

different he changed in lot of ways but still had that gruff exterior that we all know but his more laid

back as he laughs more when tony tells his jokes or plays pranks on me, Hell even I laugh at myself

now.

I stand here and look down and Tony lead his team. 'Director' he says giving me a polite quick nod

'DiNozzo' I say smiling as Palmer the Medical Examiner strolls in (his gotten alot more confident now

Gibbs has gone) 'Here's that report you wanted Tony' Palmer says 'Cheers Palmer you're still coming

aren't you?'Tony asked 'Yeah wouldn't miss it for the world' Palmer replies smiling brightly while

heading back to autopsy. Alot has changed McGee thought Gibbs has left but still helps out now and

again and visits at least every two weeks. Ducky retired but we still go over and visit so he can share

his antidotes. Tony is now a brilliant team leader and has a high success rate that could even beat

Gibbs'. Ziva came back and works for NCIS and now Tony and Ziva are friends again maybe even

more or so the scuttlebutt are saying. And me why I'm now the Director of NCIS and I'm more

confident and no more a Probie even if privately Tony still calls me it but still I wouldn't change it.

Looking back now I can say alot has happened in the years most of it has been bad but some of it has

been good and it's the good things, the good memories that make it worthwhile and every day,

every year it keeps getting better and better.

* * *

Please Review I Love to hear comment about anything any music or titles you want to see in fanfiction or anything.

There's the button down below just press it! Pleaseeee! Don't make me gibbs slap you!

*whack!* *rubs back of head* Hay what was that for?

Gibbs: no one threatens anyone but me and especailly not with my head slap

Me: Oh yeah? and why's that anyone should be allowed to you don't own it and plus you maybe an EX-marine but that

doesn't give you the right.

Gibbs *stares* :Oh No it doesn't does it? and do you know what goes between you and ouch?

Me: uh yes it this *reaches over and headslaps*

Gibbs *glares*

Me:Uh Oh!

TONY: Run!

Me: Please Review! *hugs tony then runs and hides*


End file.
